Lost Paradise
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Panthera and Botan are having a picnic while their mates are out sparing, however they two women get attacked and that leads to a horrible tragedy


Lost Paradise  
  
Author's Notes: Well you guys this is like my first YuYu Hakusho fic that will be mainly drama. Like most of my fics it centers around Hiei/Panthera. That said Enjoy all and review!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It had been two months since the hand tying ceremony and Hiei and Panthera had just recently found out they were going to be parents. Hiei needless to say had been a little taken aback by this news since he couldn't really picture himself as being the fatherly type yet having children with Panthera seemed to be entirely a wonderful thing. His mate was happy with the knowledge that she carried Hiei's child in her body, she glowed with the knowledge that the child born would be a testament of their love.  
  
Botan was slowly getting over the loss of her children and was dutifully trying to help her friend get ready for her own child while trying to make some more with Kurama. King Flareics had hired Kurama to be a royal advisor to him, he had offered Yuusuke to be a general although he declined it. Yuusuke preferred to be a free man though he offered his assistants should the man need it. Kuwabara and Yukina were also welcome to come visit the Castle of Fire whenever they desired. Although they were busy trying to create their own little brats, much to Hiei's annoyance.   
  
A month ago sadness had descended the group upon the news that Genkai was sick. The entire group raced toward her bedside and were there with her during the final moments of her life, before Botan had to escort her soul to the other side. Although they were still in mourning the knowledge that Panthera would give birth in seven months brought joy to them; after all life did go on. Though not even Koenma could see the tragedy that lay ahead for the young couple and the children growing within their mother's womb unborn.  
  
It began on a morning when Kurama and Hiei had gone out hunting; Panthera and Botan had decided to go out on a picnic in the gardens. Kurone and Suki were there also however they were hidden in the trees far away enough so that they wouldn't bother the girls, but close enough to where if the girls needed help then they could save them. The girls didn't really mind although they hated to be looked at like fragile creatures, they what would happen if their mates found out they didn't allow them to watch over them.  
  
"So Panthera," began Botan. "Are you enjoying being married to Hiei?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Panthera dreamily.  
  
"So how is he in the bed?" asked Botan teasingly.  
  
"Botan!" shrieked Panthera horrified.  
  
"Oh come on," said Botan knocking her in the shoulder with her elbow.  
  
"Tell me please?"  
  
"Hiei is wonderful at everything and in everyway."  
  
"So is Kurama, my little fox is just so wonderful."  
  
"So," said Panthera seriously. "How are things going between you and Kurama and the whole cub thing?"  
  
"I don't know," said Botan slowly. "Although I do know that Kurama is trying to make some fertility plant that might help us along; although there is one side effect."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well needless to say our sex life has been a lot more active."  
  
Panthera burst into laughter and nearly fell over. It was then that she heard something snap on the ground a few feet away. She stood up slowly and looked around alert, she heard the trees rustle and knew that Suki and Kurone were getting alert as well.   
  
"What is it?" asked Botan.   
  
"There is someone here," said Panthera softly. "Stay down.  
  
"You should too you are the one that is pregnant."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Panthera still keeping her eyes and ears open for intruders.   
  
"What the hell is that smell?" asked Botan covering her nose.   
  
"It smells like rotting flesh," said Panthera slowly. "Zombies!"  
  
Panthera heard the whistling in the air and moved to avoid it however she wasn't fast enough and the dart caught her in the neck injecting some sort of fluid into her body. She fell to the floor her breathing heavy, Botan rushed to the other female's side and looked up to see Kurone and Suki rush down and quickly dispatch the zombies. Kurone rushed forward toward Botan and Panthera while Suki checked the rest of the grounds.  
  
"Give her to me," said Kurone picking Panthera up and rushing to the palace.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and rushed ahead to summon the doctors. The moment Kurone entered the doctors took Panthera from him and rushed her into the infirmary wing of the castle.   
  
"I am going to find Kurama and Hiei," said Kurone leaping to the window seal. "Go find the others!"  
  
"Right!" said Botan summoning her oar.   
  
The two of them split up to search for the people that needed to hear about this.   
  
Kurone flew over the trees sensing for the two males, he had to find Panthera's mate Hiei.   
  
"Where are you two," muttered Kurone.  
  
He finally found them and he swooped down upon them.  
  
"Hiei-sama! Kurama!" he shouted.   
  
"Kurone!" shouted Kurama. "What is it?!"  
  
"It's the Princess!" shouted Kurone coming to a landing. "She's been hurt the babies they might now make it!"  
  
The moment Hiei heard that he broke into a run desperate to check on the woman that was his mate. Kurama and Kurone were right behind him, the rest of their friends were waiting for them when they got there.   
  
"How did you get here so fast?" asked Kurone.   
  
"We were all at the Shop when Botan came bursting into the door with the news," said Yuusuke softly. "Hiei we are sorry."  
  
The entire group nodded in agreement, no one knew what to say to the Fire Demon who just stood there staring at the door where his mate was. It seemed like an hour before the door finally opened and Suki and Raven walked out. Both women looked very grim.  
  
"We have bad news and good news," said Raven. "Which do you want to hear first?"  
  
"The good news," said Hiei flatly.   
  
"The good news," said Suki. "Is that the hime survived, the bad news is that she lost the children."  
  
Hiei stormed into the room and shut the door locking it he wanted to be alone with his mate.   
  
"Hiei?" she whispered softly. "I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Hiei. "It's not your fault."  
  
Hiei gently rocked the female back and forth why she cried.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I plan on either writing a sequel to The Realms of the Black Dragon (Soupfiction.net: It ain't up there yet I plan on posting it soon) or a Youko Kurama and Botan fic. You guys choose. 


End file.
